A Dance With the Devil
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Second installment in The Devil's Playground universe. After the accident, Andy's life hangs in the balance. She has a choice to make, but everything is not what it seems. Will she ever get Miranda and her life back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know some of you were upset about the ending of The Devil's Playground, and to be honest, so am I! I didn't intend for that to happen, but my fingers had a mind of their own. However, I'm glad it happened, because it opened up lots of options for this story. I'm sure by now you've noticed the genre change, and everything will be explained in time as the story progresses. I probably won't update as much as I did when I first started the first story, because I'm really into Roleplaying at the moment, but I will be actively working on this and the sequel to The Other Slytherin Heir. I won't lie, reviews do make me want to write faster simply because I want more reviews, and the more I get per chapter, the more likely I am to make the next chapter longer because I'm a people pleaser. It's a horrible trait, but the truth. Despite that, I will still update this story as much as I can, regardless of the amount of reviews. **

**In the last story, I had two winners of the review contest. Because of the twist in this story, things have obviously changed, but I haven't forgotten about you! To avoid spoilers, I'll be contacting you both later on in the story to plan out the chapters you will have a say in, considering if I did it now, things would just be confusing for you. I love you guys, and I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**One last thing, it's come to my attention recently that someone has been posting my story on Wattpad. They gave me credit, but I don't appreciate people posting my writing on other sites without my permission. I would appreciate if that person could contact me via PM. Just so we are clear, no one is allowed to post my work on any other site without my go ahead. **

* * *

Andy blinked, looking around. She was no longer in the car. The pain was gone, and she was surrounded by...nothing. _Am __I __dead__?_ She thought, her heart sinking at the question. She couldn't be dead. Miranda and the girls were waiting for her. _Why __is __this __happeni__ng__?__!__?__!_

"Hello Andy," a familiar voice greeted her, causing her to turn around.

There, standing no more than 2 feet from her was her uncle, smiling sadly at her,"uncle? Am I dreaming?"

He sighed and shook his head softly,"no, Andy, you aren't dreaming. You've been in an accident."

"No...no this can't be happening, I can't be dead...please don't let me be dead," Andy fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Andy, but you have to be strong," another voice comforted her.

She turned to see Michael sitting next to her, holding her hand with a sad smile. He had changed a lot since she had seen him, and he wasn't the slightly awkward, but adorable teenaged boy she knew and loved, but a grown man. She was confused enough by her situation, so she didn't ask. She willingly accepted his hug, and sobbed into his shoulder. She wasn't ready! Life was just beginning to become perfect for her, only to have it violently ripped away.

"You know Andy, your body has been through a lot. You escaped fairly unscathed the first time you were in an accident, but you were hit head on by an 18 wheeler...I'm not sure you'll want to go back," William spoke softly, afraid he was upsetting her beyond her limit.

"Of course I want to go back! I have a family," she snapped.

"Andy you won't be the same," Michael tried to calm her,"you've got severe brain damage and if you went back, there's no guarantee you would wake up at all. If you did, you would be living with a fraction of your brain function and be bound to use a wheelchair you can't even operate by yourself."

She let out a sob, as reality sunk in,"Miranda...she would still love me," she tried to argue feebly.

"Yes, she would," William smiled at her proudly,"but she would have to live with the guilt of being angry with you before you left and the burden of taking care of her disabled fiance and so would the girls."

"I can't do that to them. It would eat away at them until nothing was left," Andy whispered, as she thought about how she felt after Michael's death.

"There is one way," Michael said quietly," it would save you, and you could be with Miranda again. Fully functional and happy...in theory."

"What is it," she asked, eager and willing to do almost anything.

"You're not dead yet, Andy, you're in limbo. We could put you back into your body at a different point in your life. It will work, but we won't know how far back you will be placed," he explained.

"So...I could end up as a toddler, with all my adult memories? Or back in college," Andy asked, terrified of ever going back to such a young age.

"Precisely," William nodded.

"But, I would be alive, right? No car crash, or dying prematurely? I could find Miranda and we will be together."

"Miranda won't remember anything, Andy. Nobody you know will remember unless the change brought them back to life, just you," Michael explained.

"So I could change things? Like, your car accident," she asked, smiling.

"If you were sent back there, I guess. It's all hit and miss. We do know that if you go back, you'll cause a ripple in your timeline and things may be different, but we aren't sure how. Things like this are always uncertain at best."

"Why am I even able to go back?"

"It wasn't your time, Andy. The accident was just that- an accident. You get a second chance, but there's always a catch," William sighed.

"Do it," Andy decided.

"Are you sure, Andy? There's no going back, and if you die this time, there's no going back again," William studied his niece, looking for any doubt.

"I'm sure. Miranda is worth it. I would do it a million times if it meant being with her again," Andy said firmly, smiling at the mention of her fiance.

"That's the Andy I know," Michael smiled.

He hugged her tightly, and she was overcome with sadness. She would never see him again if she wasn't returned to her youngest years, and she held him tightly, afraid to let go. Tears slipped from her eyes, and she breathed in his scent, smiling as she realized he smelled exactly how she remembered.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered quietly.

"I'm going to miss me too," he said, just as quietly, hugging her tightly.

"You haven't changed at all," she sighed, at his words.

"And I never will, Andre," he sighed happily.

"My name is Andrea, you idiot," Andy couldn't help but laugh, as he called her Andre.

"Ok, Andy. It's time," William smiled, giving her a hug,"you're doing amazing."

She smiled at him, and as she was about to reply, his face began to fade from view. She knew then, that she was being sent back and prayed it was somewhere she could see Miranda. Closing her eyes, she waited, as the feeling of being weightlessness slowly faded as she slipped into her own body again.

* * *

Andy's eyes snapped open, and she looked around at her settings, and a disbelieving smile covered her face. Miranda was just leaving the car, headed for the hotel they were staying at. She was in Paris. For Fashion Week. This was the moment that changed everything. The irony wasn't lost on her, as she slipped from the car herself, and looked up to watch Miranda climb the stairs easily with all the people around her. She looked over to the fountain, and back to Miranda, as a choice settled around her. She saw Miranda look back, obviously looking for her, and her choice became clear. Closing the car door, she hurried up the steps, and followed Miranda inside, a plan already forming. She knew she couldn't keep working for Miranda, but she wouldn't leave her the way she had last time, especially during Fashion Week.

Looking at Miranda, she couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, as she commanded a room. She knew she had to leave soon, but she was reluctant to. After taking a few orders from Miranda, she retired to her own room and quickly pulled out her phone. She dialed her uncle's number, and waiting as it rang.

"Hello," a gruff voice answer, clearly it wasn't her uncle.

"I'm sorry, I think I called the wrong number," andy apologized.

"Andy," the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"How do you know my name," she frowned.

"It's me, Michael!"

"Michael? But...how," she asked, confused.

"I told you doing this could have unknown consequences. I guess this was one," he sounded happy, and it all sank in for Andy.

"You're...alive," Andy said slowly, a laugh bubbling up her throat,"you're alive! Michael, you're alive!"

"I know that, genius, I was there," he teased.

"Oh god, what about uncle William? Is he still...?"

"Sick? Yeah," he sighed, and Andy's stomach dropped.

She would have to deal with his death twice. She barely handled it last time, this time she would be a mess. She guess that's the price she paid for getting her cousin back; his father would now have to die to keep him alive.

"You'll be taking over for him, I presume," she tried to move on the something she could handle.

"Hell no," Michael denied quickly.

"Why not," she frowned.

"It's not me, Andy. You've always been the better choice, we both know that," Michael admitted easily, sounding almost relieved.

"What will you do," she questioned.

"I recently found out I'm an amazing chef. I think that is a good place to start. I mean, I do still have my inheritance," he sounded smug, Andy noted.

"Right," Andy sighed,"if that makes you happy, I'm not going to stop you."

"Speaking of happiness, how's things with Miranda?"

"I'm about to quit, actually. And tell her the truth, which is what I should have done in the first place."

Andy looked unsure about the whole thing, but she had already decided, she wouldn't back out now. A knock sounded at the door, and she looked up in confusion.

"I've got to go, Michael. I'll see you tomorrow," she hung up, and went to the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to see Miranda standing there, looking slightly uncomfortable, and annoyed. Quickly moving aside for her to enter, she closed the door behind her and tentatively followed her boss into the room. Miranda took a seat on one of the couches, and looked pointedly at the one across from her. Andy was quick to sit, shifting uncomfortably as she looked at Miranda, who's eyes were watching her closely. She hadn't felt this nervous around Miranda since she proposed. The thought left a pang of hurt in her chest as she realized that was no longer a reality. It was all gone, and she had to start all over again, and pray that Miranda's love for her would get them through even this.

"It has come to my attention that our conversation earlier may have...upset you. That was not my intention when I said what I said, and I'm here to clear that up," Miranda finally spoke, looking at anything but her.

"I'm not upset Miranda," Andy said quietly.

"Oh? So you weren't contemplating leaving earlier, when we were entering the hotel?"

"I...I was, but I didn't," Andy admitted, looking down.

"And why, exactly, didn't you," Miranda asked, almost curiously.

"I wanted to tell you myself that I was leaving, and explain, not run away like a scared girl," Andy said firmly.

"So you do plan to leave," Miranda's face was passive, but Andy knew better-knew her better.

"My uncle is dying, Miranda. He's dying, and I have to get my affairs and his in order, if I ever plan on making all his work worth it," Andy blurted.

She mentally cursed, she had not planned on saying it like that, but she was so used to _her_Miranda, that she slipped into old habits, like speaking her mind.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Miranda said quietly.

"Things are about to get very complicated, very quickly. My uncle is making plans to become a silent partner in Elias-Clark, even though I clearly told him that wasn't a good idea," Andy stopped short, realizing too late what she said.

"And why is that such a bad idea," Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's obvious Runway is the only magazine worth anything that Elias-Clark has," Andy shifted uncomfortably," and even that won't be enough to make it a smart move, financially, since he runs a technology company."

She tried not to offend Miranda, but even now she didn't understand how he could have thought that was a smart move. She knew his choice was swayed by the fact that she worked there, and he was trying to silently protect her without her finding out. The thought was sweet, but misguided at best. Still, she would deal with it.

"And just who is your uncle, Andrea," Miranda demanded.

"William Harrison," Andy sighed, noticing the slight surprise on Miranda's face.

"William Harrison, the millionaire?"

"William Harrison, the billionaire," Andy corrected awkwardly.

She wasn't very comfortable bragging about what she had, or who she knew, but it had been a reflex since she was young, when people asked the very same question. Miranda looked annoyed, and Andy wasn't sure if it was because she was wrong, or that Andy corrected her. Either way, it wasn't good.

"Very well, I will accept your resignation," Miranda seemed reluctant, but maybe that was Andy's wishful thinking.

"Thank you, Miranda," Andy smiled brightly, and had to stop herself from leaning over and kissing the older woman.

"I'd advise you get rest, you have a long trip home tomorrow," Miranda stood, and began to exit the room.

"What? But Fashion Week isn't over yet," Andy frowned.

"No, but I am not completely heartless, Andrea. Your uncle needs you, and I won't keep you apart when his life is so short," Miranda easily slipped from the room, before Andy could protest.

_I'__ve __had __feeli__ngs __for __you__,__Darl__ing__,__for __far __long__er __than __you __think__; long __befo__re __Pari__s__._

Miranda's words rang in her ears, and sad tears slipped from her eyes as she realized the Miranda she had left behind was no more. Instead, she had the version of Miranda that cared for her, but wouldn't act on it.

_I have to win her back; I can't live without her._


	2. Chapter 2

When Andy got home, the first thing she did was cry. She cried for two days, and refused to eat. She cried herself to sleep, then woke up, realized she was no longer in Miranda's arm, and cry again. She moped, and wallowed in self pity, and stayed up late watching horrible movies on Lifetime until she finally cracked. All her misery and self pity melted away when she realized Miranda was still there. She was still alive and if she had won her over once, she could do it for sure this time because she knew Miranda like no one else did. She knew her favorite color, and how she secretly loved watching morning cartoons with her daughters, even if she complained the whole time. She knew that Miranda was terrified of her mother, even though Andy thought she was the sweetest woman she had ever met. She knew that Miranda resented her father for leaving when she was a child, and the reason she was so obsessed with perfection was to prove to herself she was nothing like her father, that she was good and she could be a far better parent than he was. There were many layers to Miranda, and Andy always got the feeling that every time she unraveled one, there was always 20 more to replace it. She didn't think she would ever get tired if learning, though.

"Stop thinking about her, and go out and actually do something about your pining," Michael snapped Andy from her musings.

"I'm not pining...I'm reminiscing," Andy denied.

"Andy, it's been a week, you know she's back in New York, and all you have to do is talk to her," he sighed dramatically.

"I know! I just...what if it's different this time? What if she doesn't have feelings for me," Andy had never felt so small, as she realized that it was a very real possibility.

"Andy," Michael turned her to look directly at him,"the love you share doesn't just go away like that. She still cares, and all you need to do is use that Sachs charm and sweep her off her 4 inch Prada pumps," he grinned.

She cracked a laugh, and hugged him tightly. She was grateful that she had him to help her. She wasn't sure she could do this on her own. Pulling back from his hug, she grinned brightly and headed for her room in the condo they were currently sharing. It was thankfully temporary, because she wasn't sure she could deal with hearing the very disturbing noises that came from Michael's room when he had company. It was like Animal Planet in there, and she was slowly losing her grip on sanity because apparently he was making up for all the years he lost. She shivered in disgust at the thought.

Searching her closet for a suit, she reached for her phone as it rang, and answered without looking,"Andy Sachs."

"Andy? Do you think you could ask mom if we can go to Amanda's house for dinner," came a familiar voice.

"Caroline," Andy asked, biting her lip as her eyes began to water.

"Duh, who else? Anyway, can you," Caroline snapped, and Andy could just picture her doing the famous Priestly eye roll.

"I'm sorry, Caroline, but I don't work for your mother anymore," Andy prayed Caroline hadn't heard her voice crack as she tried not to cry.

"Ok," Caroline sighed, hanging up the phone.

Andy placed her phone on the nearest flat surface and slid down the wall, as she finally allowed the tears to fall. She missed her daughters with everything she had, and hearing Caroline's voice had broken her heart. She hadn't just lost Miranda, she lost their children as well, and she was falling apart. With renewed determination, Andy got dressed in a navy blue Armani suit, coupled with a sensible pair of black pumps, and exit her closet. She headed for the bathroom, and began applying her makeup. It was light, and fit her look perfectly. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she eyed herself in the mirror with a smirk. She dared Miranda to overlook her in this outfit. She headed back into the living room, and looked up as Michael spoke.

"You look nice," Michael smiled at her, adjusting his tie.

He wore a black two piece Gucci suit, and a navy blue tie. Andy smiled at him, and slapped his hands away as she fixed his tie. She had never thought she would be able to do this.

"Thank you," she smiled," you look mighty handsome yourself."

They were headed to a charity event that Andy knew Miranda would be attending. She had hoped to get a plan together, before she even saw Miranda again. However, after talking to Caroline on the phone, she wasn't going to waste an opportunity. They did one last once over, and headed out the door. Michael smiled at how nervous she suddenly was.

"Come on Andy, you've seen her naked, why are you suddenly so nervous," he teased.

"Shut up," Andy smacked his shoulder.

"Seriously Andy, you were going to marry this woman," Michael sighed.

"I know," Andy looked at him,"but that woman...she's not my Miranda."

"No, but YOU made her your Miranda. It was YOUR influence that made her that way. Before you, she was the woman that you see now."

"You're right, but it's still hard. I have to start all over."

Michael squeezed her shoulder, and they both road in silence. The driver finally stopped, and Andy took a deep breath, and got out. The paparazzi swarmed her and Michael as they made their way inside, and she tried her best to ignore it. All eyes were on them as they entered the building, and Andy ignored it, heading to the main table where her uncle was seated at. He smiled at them, and accepted Andy's kiss to his cheek. She scanned the crowd of people mingling below her and locked eyes with Emily, who's eyes were wide in disbelief as she looked at her. Andy smiled apologetically, and mouthed that she would call her later to explain. The woman was on crutches, but otherwise looked stable. Andy looked to her right and saw Miranda looking at Emily passively, but she could tell she was worried as well.

"So she is the famous Miranda Priestley," William watched his niece in amusement.

"You act like you didn't know that," she sighed, looking away as soon as Miranda looked her way.

"I thought I taught you never to be afraid of a challenge," William looked at her fully now.

"My dad taught me that," Andy deadpanned.

"Well I taught him that," William laughed.

"You're not helping," Andy sent him a glare, trying to look busy so Miranda wouldn't come over to them.

She was suddenly very nervous, and slightly scared of meeting Miranda face to face. It was easy the first time, since she had felt resentful and bitter about their whole situation. Now, she was hiding from her former fiance and terrified of coming face to face with her. I'm being ridiculous, she mused, letting out a sigh.

"Go talk to her," William laughed.

"...Fine," Andy grumbled, getting up.

She weaved through the crowd, smiling politely and nodding in greetings to anyone who held her gaze for more than a few seconds. Finally, she arrived next to Miranda and was thankful she was alone at the moment. Clearing her throat, she waited for her to turn and gave a nervous smile as Miranda eyed her approvingly, giving a small nod in acknowledgement of her outfit. She shifted awkwardly, before rolling her eyes at herself and looking at Miranda with determination.

"Hi, Miranda," Andy greeted, mentally kicking herself at her lame greeting.

"Hello, Andrea, what brings you here," Miranda returned in that dangerously soft voice of hers.

"It's... my uncle's event," she admitted, looking at Miranda smiling slightly,"I was wondering if you were interested in having dinner. There are some things I want to talk to you about."

"Oh? Such as," Miranda raised an eyebrow, and Andy bit back a moan as she recalled what that look usually meant in the past.

"If you agree to dinner, I'll tell you," Andy grinned, noticing the amused spark in Miranda's eyes.

"I suppose I have no choice if I want to know, do I?"

"Not at all," Andy agreed.

"I am free this coming Sunday, at 9, just after the girls have gone to bed," Miranda informed her.

"I'll pick you up at 9:30," Andy confirmed.

Miranda turned to leave without a word, but stopped short and looked back at Andy,"do not be late, Andrea."

"I'm never late, Miranda," Andy promised, watching her leave.

The rest of the event, William and Michael watched Andy smiling like a fool in amusement. Of course, only Michael knew just how important this was to Andy, but William could tell his niece cared about Miranda, and clearly whatever they spoke about had put her in good spirits. He was happy to she her happy, especially since his health was rapidly declining. Now more than ever, he wanted to meet Miranda.

* * *

"Oh my god, what am I going to wear," Andy panicked, pacing back and forth in front of Michael.

"Calm down, it's not like it's your wedding day. Just wear a normal dress," he sighed.

"This is Miranda Priestley we're talking about! I have to look perfect," Andy snapped.

"Andy, she's seen you in every state you've been in and obviously she loved it, I doubt this is any different," he tried to reason.

"That's different, she loved me then! She had to think I looked amazing when I woke up every morning, even if I looked like a descendant of Chewbacca," Andy denied.

"Andy, calm down, look, wear this one," he looked around the pile of clothes that cluttered her bed before grabbing a blood red dress and handed it to her.

She eyed it, contemplating if it was at all a good choice. It was long sleeved and showed no cleavage at all. It stopped just above her knees, and had a plunging back, that clearly meant she wouldn't be wearing a bra. When she put in on, it would hug her curves perfectly, and flatter her form. She hadn't ever worn it before, but now that she thought about it, if she coupled it with the new heels she had gotten it would be perfect. A little splash of gold here and there would make the dress perfect. She smiled brightly, and hugged Michael.

"You're a genius! Now get out, I have to dress or I'll be late," Andy shooed him away.

"You're welcome," he sighed at the now closed door, shaking his head.

Two hours and a near meltdown later, Andy was sitting nervously in her town car, heading to Miranda's house. She had settled on letting her hair fall in tame waves around her shoulders, and light makeup. She wore gold hoop earrings, and her heels were gold as well. The car came to a stop, and she took a deep breath, before getting out and climbing the few steps to Miranda's door. She looked at the time. 9:20. Perfect. Knocking softly, as to not wake the girls, she waited with baited breath as the door opened to reveal Miranda Priestley in all her glory. She was dressed in a sleeveless black wrap dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. Andy nearly fainted from lack if oxygen to her brain as she forgot to breath.

"You look...beautiful, Miranda," Andy couldn't stop herself from uttering, offering Miranda a small grin as her cheeks tinted a pretty pink.

"Thank you Andrea. Your attire is satisfactory as well," Miranda replied formally, closing the door.

Andy lead the way to the car, and allowed Miranda to get in before her. The ride to The Hidden Prey was short and quiet. The silence was almost awkward, but not quite. She easily explained where they were going, and once they arrived, she ordered a light salad and smiled as Miranda did the same. They ate in relative silence, until Miranda grew impatient.

"Why am I I here, Andrea," she asked, looking at Andy, who returned her gaze.

"There were a lot of things I wanted to tell you while I worked at Runway that I couldn't. Like the fact that I find you to be a very attractive woman, it was quite distracting," Andy grinned.

Miranda looked taken aback at her boldness, but seemed to take it in stride,"don't be ridiculous, Andrea."

"I'm being honest. I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Miranda," Andy shrugged.

"I'm old, Andrea," Miranda replied dryly.

"No," Andy shook her head,"you're strict, demanding and bossy, but you most definitely are not old. I wish you saw yourself the way I do-the way most people do."

"Is this what you wanted to discuss, Andrea? Is this...are we on a date," Miranda looked alarmed.

"I would like it to be, yes. But I understand why you would not want that to be the case. If it makes you feel better, we can call it a friendly dinner," Andy shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide her hurt at Miranda's obvious discomfort.

"I was not my intention to...I'm afraid I do not know what to say, Andrea. This is quite unexpected," Miranda was flustered, and for once at a loss of what to say.

"I know, I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea, I'm sorry," Andy apologized, stuttering slightly.

"Andrea, calm down," Miranda reached over and touched her hand, smiling in amusement despite herself.

"I'm sorry," Andy said sheepishly.

"Honestly, Andrea. If you apologize one more time, I will get up and leave," Miranda threatened lightly, but her smile lingered.

"I don't know why I'm so tongue tied, it's like as soon as you're around, all my sense falls out of my ears," Andy admitted.

"I must admit, you have a way with words," Miranda smirked.

"This is not how I imagined this night going," Andy sighed.

"Andrea," Miranda started.

"I know, I know. Can we just finish dinner, then I will take you home and you'll never have to worry about this happening again," Andy was a mixture of embarrassed and hurt, and was trying to redeem herself.

"That's acceptable," Miranda soften, upon seeing Andy's expression.

She wasn't sure what it was about this infuriating girl that melted her cold heart and saw passed her walls, but she couldn't bare to see her like this. The Andy she knew was confident and annoyingly arrogant in her beliefs. When she let her go in Paris, she immediately regretted it, something that was unheard of to her. She had never felt anything when an employee left, but she was beginning to grudgingly admit that Andy was far more than just another ex assistant. She was a confident, intelligen, prideful young woman that never allowed others to define her. Not even Miranda, who had made defining people into an art. She was also the woman who had warmed her way into what was left of Miranda's jaded heart.

They ate in silence, and Andy was grateful when the check came, so her embarrassment could end. She quickly paid, without even looking at it, and lead Miranda back to the car. They drove in silence once again, and Andy's mood was slowly declining. This wasn't at all what she had planned. She sighed, and walked Miranda to her door.

"Goodnight, Miranda," she said quietly, turning to leave.

"Andrea," Miranda called out to her retreating form.

"Yes," she answered, looking up at the silver haired woman.

"I...enjoyed dinner. Perhaps we could do it again in the future," she admitted, looking at her with a small smile.

"I'd like that," Andy grinned brightly.

"As friends, of course," Miranda was quick to add.

"Whatever you say, Miranda," Andy laughed, getting back into her car, after sending her a wink.

Miranda watched her drive away, and couldn't stop her smile as she headed back inside,"what am I going to do with her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks flew by, and turned to months, and before she knew it, 4 months had passed. Andy had spent much of that time relearning Miranda. They went to lunch, had late dinners and she had even had dinner with her and the girls. It was all bittersweet, but she was thankful that she hadn't lost everything so completely. Miranda was still adamant that they remain only friends, which frustrated Andy to no end, but she respected her wishes. Still, it didn't stop her from sending her gifts and flowers randomly, always anonymously. It was almost a game for her; she would send her gifts and when Miranda demanded to know if she had sent them, she would feign surprise and deny her involvement. Apparently she was a great actress, because after weeks of her denial, Miranda began to seek answers elsewhere. She farther aided this by inquiring if it had happened before, and she was not surprised when Miranda had confirmed that it had. She supposed all Miranda's lingering suspicion was dissipated when she was genuinely surprised as she watched a large arrangement of flowers be delivered to Miranda's office, just as there were leaving. She later found out the arrangement had been sent by Michael, who had assumed correctly that if Miranda saw her genuine surprise at the gift, she would finally believe Andy had nothing to do with the anonymous gifts. During this time, Andy completed some renovations on a house she bought shortly after her first 'date' with Miranda. A theatre, small bowling alley/Recreation room and trampoline room was added to the basement, which spanned the length of the house. The other 3 stories were decorated to the bare minimum, with the exception of her study and bedroom.

Her willingness to give Miranda space had slowly fizzled to nothing after so long of being so close yet so far from her love. The twins had noticed her secret affection, and had encouraged her to seek their mother's affection. She had been warmed by their enthusiasm, but reminded them that Miranda was a very difficult and complex person. They were disappointed, but listened regardless when she told them not to interfere. Now, she waited for them outside their school, just as the bell rang. Miranda had allowed her to pick them up, after she asked to take them out for ice cream to celebrate their recent awards for being on honor roll. She smiled as she watched them exit the building, talking with one of their friends. Their faces lit up when they realized that it was her and not Roy picking them up.

"Andy!"

"What are you doing here," Cassidy grinned, grabbing her hand excitedly.

"I need your help," Andy smiled.

"For what," Caroline asked, tilting her head.

"I have a plan to woo your mother, but I'll need help doing it," she explained, as she ushered them into the car.

"Finally!"

Andy laughed at their simultaneous cheer, and began to explain her plan to the eager redheads sitting next to her.

"Here's what I need you to do," she began, smiling as brightly as them.

* * *

Miranda woke to the sound of soft snores, and blinked slowly to adjust to the stream of light shining through her open curtains. She glanced down, and her heart warmed at the sight of her daughters cuddled up on either side of her, their hands clasped together over her stomach. She had arrived home early, a rare occurrence, and had immediately been persuaded to spend the rest of the night watching movies with the twins. They all must have fallen asleep, because the title screen for Harry Potter was playing on repeat on her large TV. Cassidy let out a particularly loud snore, and lifted her leg over Miranda, kicking Caroline in the process. Caroline retaliated by returning the kick. Cassidy scooted back in reaction, and Miranda realized she would fall, and reached out for her hand. She was a second too late, and Cassidy fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud as she fell from the high bed. Miranda quickly got up, the moment she heard Cassidy cry out in pain. She gasped, and gently lifted up her hurt daughter, who was by now in tears. Caroline had woken up shortly after her sister's fall, and was watching in worry.

"Cass, are you ok," she called out to her, still perched up on the high bed.

"It hurts," Cassidy sobbed, clinging to her mother, who was gently rocking her.

"Let me see, Darling," Miranda commanded gently.

She gasped as she took in Cassidy's rapidly swelling wrist. The skin was red and angry as a small gash stretched about an inch across her wrist, from where she had hit her hand against the nightstand. It wasn't bleeding too bad, but Miranda was still worried, considering the rest of her wrist and some of her hand began to swell. She feared Cassidy had broken her wrist. Cassidy hissed in pain, as Miranda tried to gently get her to move it, and Miranda knew it was at least sprang.

"Make it stop, mommy," Cassidy begged, burying her face in Miranda's neck as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I will, Sweetheart, I promise. Come on, let's get you to the hospital," she soothed, lifting her up with only moderate difficulty.

She sat her on the bed, and instructed Caroline to get dressed and to get clothes for her sister, while she went to the kitchen to grab one of the ice packs she kept just in case something like this happened. She returned just as Caroline came rushing down the hall, her shirt halfway on as she tried to get dressed and return to her sister at the same time. The sight caused her to smile, and they both returned to Cassidy, who had stopped crying and only let out a few sniffles here and there. She cleaned the wound on her wrist gently, and wrapped it loosely in gauze, before placing the ice on her wrist. She instructed Caroline to stay with Cassidy and remove the ice in 5 minutes while she got dressed. 30 minutes later saw them in an examination room of the ER, waiting for the doctor as a nurse took Cassidy's vitals.

"Mom," Cassidy asked quietly, looking up at her.

"Yes, Dear?"

"Can you call Andy," she asked, looking at her mother hopefully.

"What for, Cassidy," Miranda frowned, confused by the request.

"She told us she had broken her arm when she was little, so maybe she knows what will happen," Cassidy used her good hand to tug at her pajama shorts, refusing to meet Miranda's gaze.

"And this will make you feel better," Miranda checked, beginning to realize just how close Andy was to her children.

Cassidy only nodded in response, and Miranda sighed softly,"very well, I will call her. Keep in mind that it is very early, so she may not answer."

"Thanks, mom," Cassidy smiled brightly, and Miranda returned it with the smile she only used for her children.

Quietly leaving the room, Miranda made her way outside, and dialed a now familiar number, listening to it ring. She wasn't sure if she wanted Andy to answer or not, but her stomach tied in knots when she heard the sound of Andy answering her call.

"Hello," Andy answered, out of breath.

Miranda frowned, slightly confused at Andy's laboured breathing,"Andrea, it's Miranda. Cassidy wanted me to call you. Have I called at a bad time?"

"No, no it's fine. Just hold on a second," Andy said, as Miranda heard shuffling and a groan over the line.

She heard Andy whispering, and she realized that Andy had obviously been with someone. This farther confused her, considering it was quite early in the morning. What could Andy possibly be doing at such an hour? Realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened when she put the pieces together. She had called while Andy was with a lover. The thought left an unsettling surge of jealousy and irrational betrayal, that settled into her heart, sinking her mood quickly. She felt her chest tighten, and she wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Andrea. Goodbye," she hung up, and took a deep breath.

After collecting herself, she returned to the room that held her children, and smiled in apology to Cassidy,"I'm sorry, Dear, but Andrea was busy."

* * *

Andy smiled as she jogged through Central Park. She loved to get up early and run, especially on Saturday mornings, when the park was mostly empty at the early hour. This morning, Michael decided to join her, and the two raced each other through the park, laughed and enjoying the scenery around them. She felt her phone ring, and stopped running, to answer, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello," she answered, trying to catch her breath.

"Andrea, it's Miranda. Cassidy wanted me to call you, have I called at a bad time," Miranda sounded confused.

"No, no it's fine. Just give me a second," Andy assured her, moving the phone to look at Michael, groaning slightly as she felt her muscles burn from her sprinting moments before.

"It's Miranda," she whispered,"go ahead, I'm done for the day."

He smirked at her, but nodded and turned to continue his run, after signaling for her to call him later. She returned the phone, only to hear Miranda's clipped goodbye, before the phone hung up. She looked at it in shock, before frowning. Miranda had said Cassidy wanted her to call, but why? Was there something wrong? She quickly sent Caroline a text, hoping she was up.

'Hey, kid. What's going on?'

The response was almost instant, and she felt her heart drop.

'Cass is in the hospital.'

She didn't think, she just left the park, and hailed a cab, instructing the driver to take her to the hospital. Her heart was twisted in worry. Regardless of what timeline she was in, Cassidy was her baby-her child, and she wasn't going to just sit and wait for Miranda to call her back. When she reached the ER, she was directed to Cassidy's room after not so subtly threatening the nurse. Reaching the room, she knocked softly. Hearing Miranda call softly for her to enter, she opened the door and her heart broke at the sight of a puffy eyed Cassidy, wrapped in her mother and sisters protective arms. Her eyes lit up as she spotted Andy.

"Andy, you came," she smiled brightly.

"Of course," Andy smiled, moving to kneel in front of her,"I was just around the corner, running in Central Park."

"I knew you'd come," Cassidy replied.

"Looks like you've banged up your arm pretty bad there, squirt," Andy smiled sympathetically, brushing her tears away.

"I fell off mom's bed," she admitted, blushing.

"You wanna know a secret?"

Cassidy nodded, smiling brightly at the prospect while Caroline leaned in to hear as well. Miranda was quite curious herself, but remained in her seat.

"I fall off my bed all the time," Andy laughed,"especially now, because my bed is about 3 feet off the ground. I'm really clumsy."

"It must be huge," Caroline's eyes were wide, as she tried to imagine a bed 3 feet off the ground.

"I had it specially made, to fit my new room," Andy confirmed, nodding.

"Can we see it?"

"Please Andy?!"

Andy turned to look at Miranda, silently gauging her reaction,"only if it's ok with your mom."

At the twin pouts she received, Miranda sighed, and nodded, smiling slightly at the joy on her children's face. After about 2 hours, Cassidy had a new bulky pink cast, and the 4 of them were headed to Andy's house. Pulling up to the large estate/ranch, Andy activated the gate opener and even Miranda gasped at the Italian style home.

"The old owner was an Italian business man who missed home. He spent 10 years and nearly 12 million dollars perfecting his home," Andy explained, getting out of the car.

"It's beautiful," Miranda mused, her keen eye taking in every detail.

"Yeah. I don't know what I was thinking buying it though. It's just me, in this big house, I don't even know where to begin to fill in all that space, but when I have a family, that's when everything will fall into place," Andy sighed, looking up at the house.

"Indeed," Miranda finally spoke, after a few tense seconds of silence.

After showing the twins around, she wasn't surprised that they had disappeared down into the basement, and looked over to see Miranda's amused face. As she watched Miranda look around, with an almost sad vibe about her, she couldn't stop herself from approaching her slowly, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Miranda," she said quietly, as she stood next to her, almost casually.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"...I love you," she turned to look at the older woman, so she could see how honest she was being,"I love your smile, your face, your cool facade and how vulnerable your really are. I love how you tilt your head slightly to the left when you're confused and how you tend to ramble in your own way when you're flustered I love-"

"Andrea," Miranda tried to cut in, but Andy ignored her, she had to say this.

"I love the fact that you dye your hair silver, even though you only have a handful of grey hair. I love-"

"Andrea!"

"-that you allow me to do and say things that you would normally kill somebody else for saying. I love-"

"ANDREA!"

Andy snapped her mouth shut, her eyes wide as she realized Miranda had actually raised her voice at her. Her warm brown eyes darkened slightly, as the irritated expression covering Miranda's face sent a shiver up her spine. She had always enjoyed pushing Miranda's buttons, and even the situation did nothing to snuff out her bodies reaction to Miranda.

"If you would allow me speak, that would be wonderful," Miranda said calmly, only a mild bit of her irritation seeping into her voice.

"I couldn't help-" Miranda's hand shot up, cutting her off," sorry."

Andy felt fear creep up her spine, and she looked down as tears filled her eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking, confessing what she just did. It was just so hard for her, spending time with Miranda, but never being allowed to get as close as she was once able to be. As the first tear escaped her eyes, Miranda's cool hand lifted her chin so she looked into concerned-if slightly irritated- blue eyes.

"Andrea," Miranda sighed in exasperation, " you foolish, foolish girl. Why are you crying?"

"I've ruined everything," Andy said quietly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Look at me, Andrea," Miranda demanded sternly.

When Andy complied, she allowed a bittersweet smile to cover her face, as she wiped Andy's tears away. Taking a step closer, she kissed her, surprising Andy. Returning the kiss eagerly, Andy nearly wept in frustration when Miranda pulled away just as it was getting deeper. Miranda chuckled lightly at her pout.

"You are the most infuriating, stubborn, foolish woman I have ever met in my life, Andrea Sachs," Miranda bit out, before her face softened,"which is why I'm entirely appalled at how you've managed to make me love you as I do."

Andy's smile lit up the whole room, as she pulled Miranda closer and peppered kisses all over her face,"I. Love. You. So. Much."

"I know, Darling. I love you as well," Miranda sighed, a weight lifting from her after allowing the words to pass her lips.

"I guess my plan didn't work the way I thoughts," Andy laughed.

"Plan?"

Andy looked away, laughing nervously, "oh...nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Andy smiled as she watched the twins bouncing and flipping on the trampolines. Beside her, Miranda was watching them like a hawk, her eyes filled with thinly veiled worry for her children. Andy leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing the small crease in her brow to disappear and a warmth to fill her. She turned and gave Andy a small smile, returning the affection. That small display caused Andy's heart to sputter in her chest and a slightly goofy smile to light up her face. She had missed the simplicity of being with Miranda, and even if they hadn't talked about what they were, she knew deep down that she was getting her Miranda back.

"Where have you disappeared to, Darling," Miranda inquired quietly, looking at her in slight amusement.

"I was thinking about you-us, really," Andy admitted.

"What about us," Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Just how much I love you, and the girls. I feel happier than I have been in a long time," Andy smiled, glancing over at the twins.

"I feel the same way," Miranda sighed,"I knew there was something special about you from the moment you stepped into my office in that hideous sweater and those god awful shoes."

Andy chuckled, remembering Miranda telling her those very words before her accident,"I thought you were so full of yourself, but as I began to work under you, I realized you were just a woman who worked hard and deserved and earned everything she got. Nothing was ever handed to you, and I respect that."

"Yes, well, I suppose you knew better than anyone what I was going through. I suspect that's why you were able to anticipate my needs before even I did," Miranda laughed, the sound music to Andy's ears.

"People like us work so hard, and get half the respect a man would. It's nice to have someone there to anticipate our needs and make our day just that little bit easier," Andy agreed.

"I have found that over time, just your presence is enough to brighten my day. That realization shook me to the core and I began to analyze our interactions and that's when I knew I had begun to fall for you," Miranda admitted, looking amused by the whole situation.

"Paris," Andy mused.

"What about it," Miranda hummed, watching with maternal affection as Caroline caught Cassidy before she fell on her cast.

"It's when I realized I loved you. Granted, I had known I had feelings for you since the whole incident with the book, but it wasn't until I saw you sitting there in tears worried about how your fool of a husband's selfish choice would affect your children that I realized I loved you. It was at the tip of my tongue, waiting to be spoken, and has remained there every since," Andy admitted, smiling at the look of wonder that graced Miranda's face.

"I think you are always going to be an enigma to me, Andrea. Anyone else would have run screaming to the press, and yet you sat and listened to my problems, never once judging me. That's when I knew for sure my suspicion was right and you were indeed someone special," Miranda admitted.

"You realize we've been quasi-dating for over 4 months," Andy smirked playfully.

"Indeed?"

"Yes, now come here and kiss me," Andy smiled cheekily, as she puckered her lips.

Miranda laughed, and did as requested, unable to shop the smile that formed on her lips as Andy hummed happily. She pulled back, aware that her children were watching them, and met Andy's dazed brown eyes with her own amused blue ones.

"You make me feel young," she admitted, looking away.

"You act as though you're so much older than me, you're only 45, Miranda," Andy nuzzled her neck, placing a soothing kiss there.

"I'll be 46 soon, I'm old enough to be your mother," Miranda sniffed, refusing to back down.

"And I'll be 28 soon, as well. Unless you had me at 18, I highly doubt that. My mother is far older than you," Andy grinned cheekily.

"I suppose you're right, this time, but do not get into the habit of me admitted defeat. I'm sure the only reason I'm doing so is you've somehow slipped something into my wine," Miranda teased, glancing at her suspiciously.

"Whatever you say, Miranda," Andy laughed, kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Andy," Cassidy asked, looking up at Andy from her position in her lap.

"Yes, sweetheart," Andy smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Does this mean you and mom are like, together now? Will you be living with us," she asked, looking at her with large hopeful blue eyes.

Miranda discreetly listened to Andy's response, but never took her eyes from the TV, where Finding Nemo was playing. She sat with Caroline's head in her lap, her fingers running through her red locks, soothing the 11 year old into a half asleep state. She hadn't spoken with Andy about their relationship, but she was confident that the younger woman knew her well enough to explain to her curious child. It also gave her an opportunity to watch how easily Andy had integrated into their family without her notice. Cassidy and Caroline had never taken to Stephen the way they did Andy, and dare she say they didn't even treat their own father that way either.

"Well, you see, these things take time. When the time is right, we will all live together and be a family. For now, we'll just have to settle for sleepovers and days out," Andy smiled patiently at the young girl in her lap.

"But I want to be a family now," Cassidy begged, burying her face in Andy's neck.

"Shh. It's going to be ok," Andy soothed, kissing her head.

"I don't want you to leave us," Cassidy clung to her desperately.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Why would you think that," Andy looked at her in confusion.

"If you and mom fight, and you get really mad, you're going to move away and we won't see you except on weekends. Then mom will be sad and cry when she thinks we're sleeping," Cassidy mumbled, as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Cass," Andy hugged her closer,"I promise I won't ever leave, even if your mom and I fight and she tells me to. I won't ever leave you."

"Pinky promise," Cassidy asked, offering her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Andy smiled, linking their fingers.

"I love you Andy, you're like my second mom," Cassidy smiled brightly.

"Am I," Andy was touched, and fought back tears as she looked at the child she had grown to love as her own.

"Yeah! Stacy Newton in my class had 2 dads. It's like that," she nodded, playing with Andy's hair.

"I suppose so," Andy smiled, love shining in her eyes.

"I wish I had hair like you," Cassidy mused,"mine is red and weird. Yours is perfect."

"Your mother's hair was red too," Andy smiled, running her fingers through her red tresses.

"Really," Cassidy's eyes lit up as she looked at her own hair with new eyes, flipping it this way and that, as if it would answer her question.

"Really," Andy nodded,"did you think she was born with silver hair?"

Cassidy looked down with a blush, and Andy laughed, kissing her head. She had obviously thought just that, and was embarrassed. Andy found her adorable. Across from them, Miranda discreetly wiped the tears from her face as she watched Andy interact with her daughter. She was so good with them, and it made her realized just how amazing the woman was, and she fell deeper in love with her.

"I think Caroline is falling asleep," Andy smiled devilishly.

"I'll get the whipped cream," Cassidy giggled, running to the kitchen.

"Andrea," Miranda warned her.

"Come on, Miranda, it's just a little bit of fun," Andy grinned cheekily, as Cassidy returned with a can of whipped cream.

They filled Caroline's open palm with the whipped cream, and Andy stifled a giggle as she watched Cassidy tickle her sister's nose with a feather she had plucked from one of the decorative vases. Miranda watched curiously as Caroline scrunched her nose up, and swatted the feather with her free hand, before she opened her eyes and slammed the whipped cream into Cassidy's surprised face. Cassidy fell back into Andy in her surprise, and Andy struggled to hold them both up as she laughed at the smug smile on Caroline's face.

"That's what you get, you can't trick me Cass," Caroline teased, licking the whipped cream from one of her fingers.

"How did you know?!"

"I wasn't fully sleep. I heard you say you would get the whipped cream," Caroline raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Man! I can never get you, it's not fair," Cassidy pouted.

"Ok, that's enough. It's getting late, and you two have gymnastics lessons tomorrow," Miranda finally spoke up, earning two groans of disappointment.

"Do we have to?"

"We wanna stay here with Andy!"

"How about this," Andy spoke up,"you all can stay the night if your mother agrees, and we'll wake up early and have breakfast before you go home to change for practice."

Miranda wasn't prepared for the 3 sets of puppy dog eyes she received, and knew immediately that this was going to be a problem in the future. She sighed, rolling her eyes as she realized Andy had a smug smile on her lips.

"That is acceptable," she relented, smiling slightly at the bright grins she received.

"Come on, Munchkins, I'll show you where you're sleeping and give you something to change into," Andy lead the twins away, after placing a thankful kiss on Miranda's lips.

Miranda watched them go, wondering how she had managed to resist Andy so long, and why she had resisted at all if this is what it was like to give in to their desire and emotions. She was happy, Andy was happy and her children were most certainly happy. She couldn't remember a time when they had smiled and laughed so much. She felt a pang of guilt when she realized that she had been somewhat neglectful of their happiness, allowing work to consume her time with them far too often. She vowed to change that, and figured it was time for Nigel to step up. She had no doubts that he could handle it, she was just reluctant to allow anyone but herself to oversee the ins and outs of her precious Runway. She supposed she really didn't need to oversee every little detail, and she knew Nigel wouldn't let her down.

"Sleep with me tonight," Andy requested, wrapping her arms around Miranda, startling her from her thoughts.

"Andrea, I'm not sure that-"

"Just to sleep, I promise," Andy assured her,"I just want to hold you."

Miranda turned to face Andy, searching her eyes for any hint of deception. She had heard all of her ex husbands say those words, but they had always been lying, and tried to start something she was not interested in. As she looked into sincere brown eyes, she allowed a small smile to tug at her lips, and nodded her acceptance of Andy's request.

"Of course, Darling," Miranda stood, allowing Andy to lead her to her large bedroom on the top floor.

She nodded thankfully when Andy offered her a nightgown, and headed to the bathroom to change. When she returned, Andy was already under the covers, typing away on her laptop with glasses she had never seen before perched on the bridge of her nose. She looked up when Miranda entered the room, and smiled, clicking a few things on her laptop, before turning it off and putting it away.

"Goodnight, Miranda," Andy whispered, as she settled her arms around Miranda.

"Goodnight, Andrea," Miranda whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Andy!"

"Where's mom?"

"She asked me to get you and have you change so you'll be ready to Trick or Treat when she gets home," Andy smiled, as the twins clambered into her town car,"your costumes are in the back."

"What are you going as," Caroline asked, looking at her curiously.

"It's a surprise," Andy grinned, as they drove to her house.

The twins talked and laughed, telling her all about their class, and explaining how they had just learned to do back flips. She smiled and listened, happy to hear all about their morning lesson. As they pulled up to her house, she watched them rush up the steps, their respective costumes cradled carefully in their arms. She thought it was adorable they they were going as the Weasley twins. As they argued about who was Fred, Andy headed to her room, slipping into her closet to change into her own costume. Slipping on the skin tight cat suit, she pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, so that her lace trimmed, leather mask would fit perfectly. She knew this outfit would be sure to get Miranda's blood flowing. Besides, she always was a fan of Catwoman. She chuckled, and began applying makeup.

She felt her before she saw or heard her approach. After nearly a year as her assistant, Andy had grown 6th sense that alerted her whenever Miranda was near, so the chill that ran up her spine was unmistakable. Glancing at herself one last time, she smirked and exit her bathroom, acting as though she wasn't aware of Miranda sitting on her bed. A small gasp was the only confirmation that Miranda was indeed there, since Andy's back was to Miranda. Andy laughed inwardly, enjoying the effect she had on Miranda without even really trying. It has been a very very lonely 4 months without Miranda's touch, and though she respected the older woman enough to wait as long as it took, she wasn't above giving her a taste of what she was going through.

"Andrea," Miranda's voice had lowered several octaves, and it shot a bolt of desire through Andy.

"Miranda," Andy turned to face her,"I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"The girls expressed a desire to bake cookies before they went Trick or Treating," Miranda replied, her eyes glued to Andy's body, relishing in just how snugly the leather fit her.

"I see," Andy smirked,"so why aren't you downstairs with them?"

"We've already put them in the oven. While they watch Harry Potter, I thought I would check on you, since I've been here for nearly 30 minutes and you still hadn't come down," Miranda finally met her eyes, her normally bright blue eyes now dark and raging with desire.

"Sorry. Getting into this thing isn't nearly as easy as getting out of it," Andy ran her hand along her hip, indicating the leather she was wearing.

"I can imagine," Miranda purred, running her tongue along her bottom lip.

"I'm sure you already have," Andy laughed, leaning over to kiss her softly,"come on. We don't want the girls to worry."

Miranda was frozen, her eyes glued to Andy's back as she left the room, starting from her graceful neck, to her slim waist all the way down to her curvy hips, before settling on her rear. Without noticing, her head tilted just slightly as she tried to get a better look. Andy stopped just outside of the door, looking at Miranda over her shoulder with a smug smile of satisfaction.

"Coming Miranda," she asked, the double meaning clear in her voice.

"Jesus," Miranda mumbled under her breath, before standing.

"Yes, Darling," she answered, meeting Andy's eyes boldly,"I am."

Andy bit her lip, and offered Miranda her hand, leading them down stairs. She mentally cursed her choice to wear leather, since it seemed to be teasing them both as it shifted against her heated skin, causing her blood to pound in her ears, and rush to places that weren't entirely appropriate.

"Two can play this game, Darling," Miranda whispered into her ear, chuckling as she walked passed a shocked Andy, who was gaping at her.

Andy recovered quickly, watching Miranda's ass as it moved deliciously in her tight pencil skirt.

"God I love that woman," she breathed with a dreamy smile, following dutifully behind her girlfriend.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just something I churned out in between doing work and passing out candy. Sorry for any mistakes, I haven't really gone over it more than once, so if you spotted any, ignore them! Haha, hope everyone had a good day, I know I did!**


End file.
